running if you call my name
by palindr0me
Summary: [AU - Takes place midway through s4, where both Kol & Jeremy live.] On the morning of Bonnie's graduation, she decides to make some very important changes for herself. However these plans are put on hold when Kol accidentally takes the cure. He goes to the young Bennett witch in hopes she would reverse the effects of his new humanity.
1. uno

**-** _Yo, so this is just something i had to get out of my system. It's AU, and I'm sure this is chalk full of errors, continuity and otherwise, but still. Bare with me folks. Also this is my first time writing a fic ever, so don't be too cruel when tearing this apart. _**-**

**[Takes place midway through s4. Where Kol didn't die b/c i can't handle it still. The cure is still acquired, but without killing Kol. Katherine still ran off with the cure but only injuring Jeremy while doing so instead of killing him. However through a series of unfortunate events, Kol ends up ingesting the cure by mistake around the time of graduation. The desiccation of Silas is a success, since Bonnie doesn't die in the process of trading her life for Jeremy's. Now a new warlock (thanks mamma original), Kol must learn how to adjust to the mortal life and harness his powers, all while dealing with an exasperated Bonnie.]**

Silence is a great healer, Bonnie thought softly to herself. Despite the sleepless nights, the persistent nightmares, the constant exhaustion, she always found comfort in the stillness of silence. She still associated silence with tranquility, now more than ever before. It meant things were still for a brief moment. It meant for the time being, she didn't have to clean up anyone's mess, have to sacrifice herself yet again for someone else's power struggle. Maybe before Mystic Falls became the hellmouth, silence might have concerned her, but now she revelled in it. She could lay still in silence and be free of the selfishness from the supernatural hell that surrounded her.

But for now, she could breathe. It had been so very long since she felt relaxed enough to take time for herself. Somehow by the grace of God, and despite the many complications, the desiccation of Silas was a success. It happened. It actually happened. Although the Mikaelson's were still in possession of the cure, Bonnie couldn't be bothered to care all that much at this point. She loved Elena, she really did. But the Salvatore's obsession with Elena's humanity was getting real old at this point. They've put her through hell and back, and she was sick of being the answer to all their fuck ups.

Bonnie gripped her blanket with her small hand, letting out a heavy sigh. Reluctance to leave her bed came crashing over her. Today was her graduation, and despite how cheesy or cliché it sounded, she would graduate from her old life. No longer would she be held back by others, no more helping out those who only abused her, no more of any of that. She would make this a new chapter in her life where she would take care of herself. This summer, she would travel. Visit her mom. Maybe go to New York, or California, lay on the beach and tan. Learn more about the history of her family and how to properly control the magic she now possessed. This would be the summer staring Bonnie Sheila Bennett, and the road to self-discovery. Learn to love herself, to look out for herself, to make sure that she made herself her first priority. Starting today-

Her green eyes shot open when the silence was broken with a loud crash from within her house, followed by a frustrated groan. "Fuck!" A British voice swore loudly. Sitting up sharply, she jumped out of bed, grabbing her house coat and rand out of her room to find the source of the crash. Running down the stairs, she found the one and only Kol Mikaelson lying on the ground holding his arm pathetically in her house, by the front door that he'd broken in.

"What in the hell are you doing? How did you get in here?" She shouted gruffly at him, narrowing her eyes at the young man sharply. He ignored her and let out yet another groan, pushing himself off the hardwood floor. She watched him carefully as he dusted himself off, turning to face her as he adjusted his jacket. With a huff, his honey brown eyes met hers filled with fury and frustration.

"I need your help little witch."

"No. I'm not doing that anymore. And how'd you get in here without an invitation?" She snarked at him once again, folding her arms over her chest, head held high. No. She was not getting sucked into this again.

"See that's the problem, little witch. Seems that I have myself in a little predicament," he stepped closer to her, looking her dead in the eye. She flinched unintentionally. "It seems that someone, not to name names or anything, but it was that idiot sister of mine, left the cure sitting all by its lonesome self in a glass, waiting to be enjoyed all alone without informing anyone that it wasn't in its proper place." He explained coldly, watching her take another step up the stairs.

No.

"And really, I was innocent in all this," She wanted to scoff at that statement. Kol, innocent. "I merely wanted to enjoy a nice glass of human blood in the morning," he sighed tragically to himself, looking away momentarily. "Mistakenly, I drank the cure. It was really none of my own fault."

"You're lying." She snapped at him, taking a step back up the stairs. It was far too early for this nonsense. Especially after she had just promised herself that wouldn't be getting mixed up in this business anymore. Summer vacation was just on the tip of her lips. She could taste the freedom to run away and never come back. It was right there! She was holding it just moments ago.

"Oh how I wish that were the case, darling. But I would never lie about something as disastrous as this. But now I need your help to reverse the effects of this."

"Kol, there isn't a cure to the cure. That's final. And even if there was, even if I could, I wouldn't. I'm not going to help you. I'm not yours, or anyone else's little witch, so don't think you can get me to do your dirty work for you," she seethed marching towards him, focusing her energy on him to get him out of her house.

He held out his hand and placed it on her shoulder in an attempt to stop her, but they both froze at the energy that passed through the two of them. Their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity, but it was broken when he took his hand off of her. Her eyes went wide in fear. Oh no, oh no he couldn't be-

"What the bloody hell was that?" He snapped in confusion, looking down at her again. She couldn't meet his gaze though.

"No, no I am not doing this. You're going to get out of my house now, and I'm going to go on about my day like this never even happened. Find yourself another witch Kol, because this isn't my problem. This is all yours." She quipped at him, focusing her energy on pushing the young, or old, or, well, new warlock out of her house.

"What's that supposed to-" but he was back assward on her front lawn with the door shut closed before he could finish his sentence.


	2. due

The green eyed beauty fumed, storming back up the stairs to her bedroom.

The nerve of that man!

She didn't have time for this. They had just dealt with the Silas dilemma, graduation was coming up today, and she and her mom were finally making a connection. The two Bennett witches had exchanged a few emails and were planning on getting together over the summer. She was finally getting some sense of control over her life. And now to have this original storm into her house demanding she fix his mistake? No. Not this time.

Of course, there was that slightly disconcerting fact that he was actually a warlock now, she thought cautiously to herself. But no. That wasn't any of her business, and he would figure it out eventually. Besides, she wasn't a supernatural babysitter anymore. This was out of her control and he was over a thousand years old, surely he must be able to take care of himself at this point, she thought again, her frustration rising over something that hadn't even started yet. Entering her bedroom with a groan, Bonnie grabbed her phone off her bedside table to check for any missed calls from Caroline about today. The blonde vampire had been meticulously planning this day since the day they had begun high school and now that the day was finally here, Bonnie was frankly a little terrified of how Caroline would act today. There was a text from Caroline in caps lock that read "TODAY IS THE DAY!"

She grinned to herself and shook her head, brown curls bouncing side to side. She grabbed a towel off the back of her bedroom door and walked across the hallway to bathroom, ready to shower.

* * *

Outside of the Bennett residence, a very disgruntled Kol pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off for the second time that morning. Huffing to himself, he walked off the Bennett's property and over to his car. _This is not how this was bloody supposed to go_, he thought with a vicious tone to himself, sitting down in the drivers' seat. He pulled out his cell phone to make the call he had dreaded the most. The honey eyed young man really wished it wouldn't have to come to this, and he dearly hated having to ask for help, but if there ever was a mess you needed cleaning up, this was the man to go to for all your problems to disappear.

"Hello, Elijah? Yes, it seems we have ourselves a bit of a predicament," He gasped out, running a hand over his face. "Oh you've already spoken to Rebekah? Well you can assure that little trollop I won't be returning to Nik's home in the next foreseeable future, and to remind her that she really must work on not leaving such EXTREMELY IMPORTANT ITEMS SUCH AS THE CURE FOR VAMPIRISM OUT IN THE DAMN OPEN." He screamed into his phone, pulling out the keys for the car from his jeans pocket. Starting the engine of his sports car, he couldn't force back the feeling of panic forming at the back of his throat. For the first time in centuries, he felt true fear. Of course he'd find a way to sort this all out, but it still didn't do anything to curb his feeling of impending doom.

Maybe there wasn't anything to cure him of this cure. He wasn't ready to accept that as his reality, but he didn't discount it as a possibility. He was still sure the Bennett witch would be able to sort this out for him, but after that incredible disturbing moment in her house, he wasn't so quick to go crawling back to her for help just yet.

"I already tried speaking to her," Kol huffed at Elijah's suggestion to speak to Bonnie. "I don't really think she's up for the job, she seemed pretty done with dealing with the likes of our kind. Or rather your kind now. Fuck." He swore to himself, driving down the streets of mystic falls.

"Yes yes, well, you'll figure something out, I'm sure. And I'm not a bloody idiot, I'll stay out of trouble, I can't much risk the potential of running into anyone in my very fragile state at the moment." He snapped once more before hanging up the phone and tossing it onto the seat next to him.

He really wasn't fond of having an expiration date, but at the same time, it turned this into a whole new game. He wasn't ready to die yet, but this also changed the rules. He couldn't just rely on immortality anymore; he had to think about the consequences this time around. And while that was a hassle, it meant he had to be that much smarter than the rest of his siblings. Always five steps ahead.

He saw a banner ahead that read "Mystic Falls High School Graduation Today: 2pm".

With a smirk, Kol changed course to the high school. He decided that it wasn't time to give up on the Bennett witch quite yet.

His phone rang. Reluctantly, he leaned over to pick it up, reaching a stop light.

"Hello?"

"No, Bekah, this is not my fault you stupid cow! You're the one who's at fault for this entire- No- No Bekah I am not dealing with you right now!"

* * *

Bonnie sat in her red gown, grinning ear to ear as she watched over the graduation ceremony speeches, clapping at all the appropriate times. Despite all their best efforts, her, Caroline and Elena managed to survive long enough to make it to their graduation. Alive or undead, they managed to make it to this point. Caroline was right to make this a big deal. It was a big deal now for different reasons than it was four years ago, but it was important nevertheless.

"Hello there little witch,"

Frozen by the hot breath in her ear, Bonnie didn't move to look at him.

"I already told you I'm not going to help you. Find somebody else to fix you up." She muttered lowly under her breath, turning her head slightly to his.

"Oh I'm sure you'll learn to change your mind, in due time you'll find that I can make quite the compelling argument. No pun intended."

"Listen Kol, I know that this isn't the ideal situation for anyone, but I'm not for hire."

"Feisty, I've always admired that in a woman, but what will those Salvatore's do when they find out that I have the cure they risked the lives of everyone for their precious, dainty, little Elena and you did nothing to reverse the effects of the cure?"

"You can't threaten me with that. Elena doesn't even want the cure anymore and I can handle the Salvatore's. Besides, you're a warlock now, why don't you just figure it out yourself?" She seethed back at him, trying to do her best to not cause too much attention to herself.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Kol snapped at her. It was then that Bonnie had realized her mistake. He didn't know what he was or what he was capable of.

This really wasn't a great start to her new beginning.

**a/n: I'm so blown away by the response from you guys! I really am! I'll try to update once a week, but I'm really not sure of where this story is gonna go yet. So please don't be shy to post any suggestions, or advice, or ideas of where you'd like to see it go! I'm in school right now and I have a few things coming up this week, but I'll try to make updates every Sunday. =)**

**Again, no beta.**

**Things should start to pick up next chapter!**

**Have a lovely day!**


End file.
